Icehouses for fishing on a frozen surface of a body of water are well known. A typical fish house comprises a floor, one or more walls and a ceiling. Within the floor of the icehouse is one or more fishing holes extending through the ice surface for allowing the fisherman access to the fishes within the lake(s).
One of the main problems associated with fishing in fish houses is valuable items such as watches, cellular phones, wallets and the like can often time fall into the ice hole(s) thereby resulting in their permanent lost. There thus is a need for a device for preventing the accidental lost of articles in ice hole(s) while allowing users to continuously fish in the ice fishing hole.